


更衣室sex暗示

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Kudos: 5





	更衣室sex暗示

Klay Thompson清楚地看见他30号队友的手覆在自己裤裆上慢慢揉蹭了两下，然而对方面不改色地用另一只手撑着下巴，脸朝着离他八丈远的Draymond正天南海北地瞎聊。

他妈的，他该死地想起了Stephen半眯着漂亮的眼睛，勾着他后颈的同时给自己手淫，小腿大胆地盘上来，身体里温软又湿润。

Stephen Curry的情况也没好到哪儿去，他的11号队友直跪在椅子上，不断挺腰轻轻撞击椅背，用余光看着他，还比划着各种动作和一边的妹夫李胡说八道。

Klay光滑的脊背上很容易留下抓挠的痕迹，用力一吮就有深深浅浅各式各样的色情吻痕，还会大喘着粗气梗着脖子逞能，想把他翻过身再来一遍。

好了，现在他们四目相对，中间还隔着两个队友。

Stephen挑起一边的眉毛，慢慢仰起头，目光仍然锁定着鸡儿梆硬的Klay，他咬住下嘴唇，又让它缓缓弹开，再细心一点，甚至可以发现上面的水光在微微颤动。颈部流畅好看的线条暴露出来，每咽一下口水喉结便会上下滑动。

不甘寂寞的Draymond走了过来，靠在Stephen的柜边喋喋不休，将自己的背影留给Klay。

他短暂地搅乱了Klay的幻想。

正入高潮时Stephen会极大限度的挺起上半身，胸膛高得甚至可以一口咬上去，脖颈的筋络有些脆弱，汗珠挂在喉结和锁骨上，引诱着人一寸寸地舔净抚干。

Klay一边叨叨一边摸上了自己的嘴角——看起来像是在抓胡子——那是Stephen最喜欢亲吻的地方，大概率还会咬上一口，或是用拇指碾磨，说不准还会顺着那里钻进去，用手指夹弄他的舌头。

他确信Stephen硬得过分，因为那人将一直搁在裆上的手拿了下去，转而翘起二郎腿掩盖劣迹。Klay得逞地笑了，渐渐软下来的兄弟也离开椅背，他改变姿势重新坐好，像无事发生一样继续他的闲聊。

讨厌的Draymond终于走了，Stephen松了一口气，捂着脸将椅子转过去，缓和一下快要冲到脑门的欲望。

“Hey Stephen？”他的椅背被人拍了一下，转过头去，队友正面带微笑地看着他，“要加餐吗？我有点饿了，那位老哥——”指指Klay，“说他得回家。”

“加餐？”Stephen勾起了嘴角，轻轻摇了摇头，“抱歉，我有夜宵了。”

他的目光飘到了Klay的脸上，里面的邀约赤裸露骨。

队友只好遗憾地走掉去问下一个。

“你请他吃夜宵？”妹夫疑惑地问11号。

“哈。”Klay摆了摆手，转回去低头刷自己的手机。

Stephen迎上了妹夫疑问的眼神，“Nah，”他眨了眨眼，“我只是觉得他今天的西装很好看。”

“……他这样和平时有差吗？”

“今天的Klay分外帅气呢。”

都会成真。

紧绷的腰线和大腿，高亢或低沉的呻吟，亲吻到红肿的唇瓣，还有斑驳狼藉的精液和吻痕。

爽到泛白的汗湿指尖快要抓破床单，脚趾蜷起又松开，忍不住挺腰将对方含得更深。

“你今天西装很好看昂？”  
“……你也是。”

谁在上面都可以。

嘘。

别透露他们的关系。

这可是个秘密。

——End——


End file.
